magia_hispaniifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Comienzos
|expansión= |tipo=Galleta |link= |resumen= |listado personajes= |serie= |precedido= |seguido= }} COMIENZOS «Hoy el viento sopla más de lo normal: las olas intentando salirse del mar; el cielo es gris y tú no lo podrás cambiar. Mira hacia lo lejos, busca otro lugar y cien gaviotas, ¿dónde irán?» Duncan Dhu Cien gaviotas San Sebastián, 1985 A Fermín le costó Dios y ayuda abrir las ventanas. Al parecer, los postigos se habían encallado en el momento más oportuno. Entre toses, se mordió la lengua porque su hija de cuatro años y su sobrina de tres asomaban la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta con los ojos como platos y la antena puesta, muertas de curiosidad. Ninguna se atrevía a entrar, claro; la cocina estaba llena de humo todavía. Así se la habían encontrado los tres nada más llegar a casa. Y, para colmo de males, no había rastro de Laura por ninguna parte. Fermín se sacó la varita del bolsillo y puso los ojos en blanco; en un pis pas y con un par de hechizos de ejecución impecable, había terminado de despejar el aire y puesto en orden el desaguisado que su bienamada esposa le había dejado de regalo para la vuelta del colegio. Bien que lo chincharía su hermano Lope por ser el ama de casa perfecto, pero bien práctico que resultaba en todo tipo de ocasiones visto que su mujer no se llevaban bien con las tareas del hogar. A propósito, ¿a santo de qué había intentado Laura hacer pescado al horno? Si hasta ella misma aseguraba eso de que cocinar le daba alergia... Ciertamente, Laura era un poco desastre con las labores domésticas en general. De hecho, había sido la única pega que le puso cuando él le pidió matrimonio hacia ya seis años: «Pero yo soy una mujer de acción. ¡Ni friego, ni barro, ni coso ni nada de eso!». Como Fer había estudiando Empresariales en la Universidad de Navarra, prometió con tono jocoso que él estaba sobradamente cualificado para la administración de la casa y la economía doméstica... y cumplió su palabra. Por suerte para la señora Escobar, Fermín era muy apañado con las tareas del hogar ya entonces. Siempre había echado una mano en casa de su madre (que bien que la había necesitado teniendo nada más y nada menos que una hija y once bestias, como ella solía decir). Además, no le importaba contribuir de ese modo al matrimonio: le gustaba y lo consideraba un trabajo no solo igual de sacrificado que el de un ejecutivo en una empresa (o más), sino también igual de digno. Dijera lo que dijera Lope. Fermín suspiró. Le daba la impresión de que en un arranque caprichoso de generosidad, Laura había querido tener un detalle para con él y las niñas y se había arriesgado a intentar alguna receta algo especial. No obstante, probablemente, habría tenido una emergencia de trabajo y habría salido pitando sin molestarse en apagar el horno abierto primero. «O limpiar la cocina», Fermín sonrió para sí antes de lanzar un fregotego fulminante. Con todo, sabía de sobra que, si se le ocurría preguntar por qué la hicieron llamar del Departamento de Misterios, ella no podría contestarle. Muy a su pesar, los secretos profesionales de Laura lo eran también en el núcleo familiar. Más que eso, eran secreto de estado. Lo sabían cuando empezaron a salir y lo sabían cuando se casaron, pero, aunque ninguno dijera nada al respecto en voz alta, a los dos se les encogió el corazón cuando nació Lola. —¿Y qué vamos a comer ahora, aita? —preguntó la nena, con sus dos coletas y su babi a rayas verdes y blancas. Él la miró de soslayo y la vio fruncir el ceño exactamente igual que su madre; tenía sus cejas finas, su nariz respingona, sus labios gruesos. Por lo demás, había salido a él en los ojos claros y la tez blanca. —Filetes y ensalada —improvisó él mientras se dirigía a la nevera. —¿Y cuánto vas a tardar? —Pues poco. —Ah, bueno —replicó la niña con rentitín y mirada de perdona vidas. Él se río para sus adentros. Lola imitaba a su madre continuamente sin darse cuenta, hasta en la forma de hablar. Claro que eran también muy parecidas: bruscas de primeras, temerarias en ocasiones, pero afectuosas como pocas y—como se veía intuyendo y en la pequeña Lola— con una gran fortaleza interior. Fermín pensaba que les pasaba como al chocolate para fundir, que, en frío, es duro como el pedernal, pero si tienes un poco de paciencia... —¿Hay hambre? —preguntó él mientras lavaba unas hojas de lechuga en el fregadero. —¡Sí! —chilló la niña, contenta y su prima asintió con la cabeza varias veces para mostrar también su entusiasmo. A diferencia de Lola, Maialen era una niña mucho más tímida y moderada en las formas. Rubia, como su madre, y alta, como su padre. Por lo menos, alta para su edad. —Bueno, pues ir a lavaros las... Lo interrumpieron tres golpes sordos en la puerta principal. Fermín sonrió a las niñas, dejó en la encimera el cuchillo con el que pensaba cortar los tomates, se pasó las manos por el pantalón y salió de la cocina con paso seguro, pero ligero. Las niñas lo siguieron hasta el reducido vestíbulo de la casita y se extrañaron tanto como él al encontrarse a tres magos con gabardinas negras, el uniforme oficial de los inefables. —Niñas, salid un rato al jardín a jugar, anda—ordenó Fer, algo pálido. Obedecieron en el acto y se escurrieron entre su piernas y las de los extraños para salir al patio delantero. A las dos les daban miedo aquellos hombres de oscuro, a los que el papá de Lola hizo pasar. Fuera hacía algo de frío y un gran nubarrón de lluvia se cernía sobre la ciudad. La dulce Maialen se entretuvo enseguida cuando su prima le propuso buscar tréboles de cuatro hojas entre la hierba. Lola, en cambio, no llegó a agacharse. Una brisa salida de la nada le revolvió el pelo y ella se estremeció y miró hacia lo lejos, como si buscara el origen de la extraña sensación que acababa de invadirla. Miró hacia al norte, donde sabía que estaba el mar. Aunque no pudiera verlo, aquel día sí podía escucharlo. —¿Por qué cerras los ojos, Lolita? —preguntó Maialen, con curiosidad, al mirarla. Lola parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. No entendía bien. —El mar está enfadado. —¿Enfadado? —O triste, no sé. —Lola se encogió de hombros—. A lo mejor, no es el mar. —Ah, vale. Mira, ¡un dente de león! —Maialen le enseñó su gran descubrimiento. —Qué bonito. ¿Me lo dejas ver? —No. Es mío. —¡Qué egoísta! —Lola se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Jo... —A Maialen no le gustaba ser egoísta—. ¡Es que quiero soplar para pedir un deseo! —¿Y no podemos soplar juntas? —Bueno... Se pusieron las dos muy juntas delante y cogieron el tallo del diente de león cada una con una mano, juntaron las mejillas y, en secreto, Lola pidió un cielo azul. Soplaron fuerte y todas las finísimas semillas salieron volando y se dispersaron por el aire ante los ojos contentos de las niñas. —Me asomo a la ventana, es la chica de ayer, jugando con las flores de mi jardín... —canturreó una voz muy familiar desde la acera, al otro lado de la valla del jardín. Con la ventanilla bajada, desde un Fiat Panda gris, Lope Aguirre Oyaneder les guiñó un ojo y sonrió. La música de Nacha-Pop seguía sonando en la radio del automóvil. —¡Papá! —gritó Maialen y salió corriendo hacia él, olvidándose de todo. —¡Hola, tío Lope! —saludó Lola con la mano, risueña. Daba la casualidad de que aquel día Lope había salido antes de lo esperado a comer. Lope y su mujer, Itziar, tenían jornada completa en el trabajo todos los días, así que habían apuntado tanto a Mailen como su hermano mayor, que también se llamaba Lope, al comedor del colegio muggle y dejaban al pequeño Juanito con la madre de Itziar, que se prestaba de mil amores a cuidar del bebé. Sin embargo, como Mailaen y Lola se llevaban tan bien, Fermín invitaba a la primera de vez en cuando a probar sus platos caseros y su hermano o Itziar firmaban la autorización pertinente o llamaban al centro donde estudiaban las dos niñas para avisar. —Hoy vengo a comer con vosotros, ¿qué os parece? —¡Guay! —exclamó Maialen, encantada. —¿Guay del Paraguay, Maia? —¡Sí! En ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y Lope levantó la vista para sonreír a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, se le murió la sonrisa en los labios al verlo. Los hombres de la gabardina ya no estaban. Fermín, solo, a duras penas se tenía en pie, apoyado en el pomo de la puerta. Estaba blanco, más de lo habitual y temblaba. —¿Fer...? —lo llamó Lope. Fermín contrajo la cara en un rictus de dolor y pena y negó con la cabeza, apunto de llorar. Lope saltó la vaya y corrió hacia él, desconcertado y muy preocupado. Fermín lo abrazó casi sin pensar. —¿Qué pasa, Fer? ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué...? —Laura —sollozó Fermín—... Lope, laura... —¿Laura? Fermín asintió y lo dijo en voz alta por primera vez. En bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para oírse a sí mismo. Lope le escuchó. Y Lola también. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Apretó los labios fuerte y miró hacia lo lejos. No entendía del todo, pero le dolía por dentro. Entonces, Lola sintió una gotita en la punta de la nariz y se le ocurrió pensar que, quizás, había desperdiciado su deseo para el diente de león. Fermín lloraba y ella se ponía cada vez más y más triste. Lola apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Después, notó sus propias gotitas de lluvia aprisionadas en los ojos y, como al cielo, en silencio, se le escaparon las lágrimas. ---- «...Me cuesta tanto. '' '' Olvidarte me cuesta tanto. '' '' Olvidar tus cien mil encantos es mucha sensatez. '' '' Y no sé si seré sensato. '' '' Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer cosas sin querer.» Mecano '' '' Me cuesta tanto olvidarte Finisterre, 1986 Una hora antes del atardecer que no esperaba, Fermín se rascó la nariz aguileña con desgana, sentado en la roca frente al mar. Apoyado en la piedra sobre que la que se erguía la cruz blanca del cabo, casi podía sentir la presencia de Laura junto a él. Tal vez, porque habían estado allí juntos una vez, en su luna de miel, cuando los días no pintaban tan tristes ni tan callados. O, tal vez, porque era allí donde ella había querido que esparcieran sus cenizas al Atlántico. Idea feliz que se le ocurrió justo el día en que contemplaron el cielo crepuscular juntos, como un par de tontos enamorados. Entonces a él se le antojaba tan distante la mera posibilidad de su ausencia que, tan lleno de júbilo e ilusión como estaba, hasta se había reído con ganas al escuchar las pamplinas que su esposa dejaría por escrito en el testamento. «Porque eso eran —pensó Fermín—: pamplinas». O una horrible broma de mal gusto. Y es que realmente se sentía en el fin del mundo. Llevaba un año así: al borde de un acantilado, frente a la inmensidad de la vida y de la soledad, sacudido por el vértigo que produce la incertidumbre y aquella infinita pena de la que, dijeran lo que le dijeran, no iba a olvidarse nunca. No le daba la gana. —Ya no tengo ni donde ir a verte. Porque no queda nada de ti aquí —le reprochó en voz alta a su mujer, dolido—. Estoy enfadado contigo, ¿me oyes? Muy enfadado. Laura no había querido que la enterraran a su lado en la ciudad en la que habían vivido juntos allá en Guipúzcoa, ni siquiera en su propia tierra asturiana. Si tantas ganas tenía de terminado en el mar, podría haber elegido el Cantábrico. No, tenía que haber sido ese océano tan grande, tan frío, tan lejos... Estaba desligada de sus raíces ya desde el principio, como si estuviera preparándose para decir adiós desde el principio. ¿Lo sabría ella? ¿Sabría que iba a morir joven e iba a dejarlos tan pronto? —Estoy enfadado contigo por haberte ido sin despedirte... Miento, por haberte ido. Solo por haberte ido —murmuró con la nostalgia asomada a las pupilas—. Te echo... de menos. Se le escaparon las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y se le acabó toda la rabia. Se las limpió con el puño de la camisa y se sintió como un niño pequeño. En ese momento, vio a su hija caminar hacia él de la mano de su abuela. Se levantó y forzó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Lo primero que Lola le había preguntado el día que murió fue el porqué. Él no lo sabía. Después, cuando se quedaron solos y él se hubo calmado un poco, Lope le había preguntado el cómo. Tampoco lo sabía. Los inefables no habían querido decírselo y nunca lo harían. La muerte de Laura sería también otro puñetero secreto de estado. —¡Aita, aita! ¡El abu nos invita a mariscada! Cogió a Lola por las axilas y la levantó en el aire. La pequeña se rió y él la abrazo con fuerza contra sí. Yone suspiró al verlos, entristecida. El corazón de su hijo mayor albergaba todo el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida, pero, además, mucha ira, de la que destruye por dentro. Tenía solo veintinueve años y una niña pequeña, su única razón para seguir adelante. Aunque no lo había conseguido del todo: Fer no había empezado ningún proyecto de los que tenía cuando se licenció, solo había intentado seguir a flote. Hacia seis meses que había entrado como profesor de Astronomía al Magisterium en Bilbao, pero no estaba contento porque ni le gustaba ni era buen profesor. A decir verdad, Fermín era una sombra de lo que había sido y la víctima de una obsesión fruto de la insensatez, que le estaba robando la juventud y las ganas de vivir poco a poco. Fer dejó a la niña en el suelo y ella se echó a correr en dirección contraria. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Yone sacó fuerzas para hablar: —Sé lo que estás haciendo. —Tú lo sabes todo, ama —bufó él. —Todo no. Él se encogió de hombros. —Averiguar cómo murió, no te devolverá a Laura. —Por lo menos, sabré la verdad. —Si persistes en tu empeño, lo más seguro es que vayan por ti y te desmemoricen sin pestañear. Sabes que son capaces. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos mientras paseaban en pos de la niña. —A lo mejor sería lo mejor, ¿no? Ya no dolería tanto. —No seas cínico, hijo. Si quisieras olvidar a Laura, lo habrías hecho ya. Sabes perfectamente que ese dolor tuyo es lo más sagrado que tienes. —Yo... solo quiero saber por qué ya no está aquí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —exclamó Fermín y ella se detuvo, lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cara. —Claro que lo entiendo, pero... Cariño, ella sí que está aquí. Aquí —Yone colocó la mano en su pecho, sobre el corazón de Fer y, después, señaló a Lola, que correteaba unos metros por delante, persiguiendo una mariposa naranja—. Y ahí. Y te necesita más con tu niña, que con sus misterios. —Pero —Fer intentó encontrar las palabras para explicarse—... yo no voy a saber decir adiós sin más. No puedes pedirme que sea feliz de repente. —Claro que no —susurró ella—. No pasa nada, cielo. Vas a necesitar tiempo, pero no pasa nada. Estoy contigo. Todos estamos contigo. Fermín sonrió y sintió que volvían a humedecérsele los ojos. Abrazó a su madre, necesitado de su calor y su cariño como tantas veces de pequeño, y dejó que ella lo meciera hasta recibir las primeras caricias del sol del ocaso. Él no lo sabía, pero se las mandaba su Laura, al otro lado del velo. ---- «Hoy me levantado dando un salto mortal, '' he echado un par de huevos a mi sartén,'' '' dando volteretas he llegado al baño'' '' me he duchado y he despilfarrado el gel'' '' porque hoy... algo me dice que voy a pasármelo bien.»'' Hombres G '' Voy a pasármelo bien'' Urnieta, 1989 El caserío parecía un polvorín en el que se hubieran encendido mechas de fuegos artificiales. O petardos. Y es que Íñigo había vuelto a casa por vacaciones y, como no podía ser de otra forma, se había traído la fiesta de Madrid o, como decía él, la movida. Desde la cocina, Yone y suembarazadísima nuera, Elena, podían escuchar la atronadora música de Hombres G, que el mozo de veinticuatro años había puesto a todo trapo en su habitación para despertar al personal. También oyeron los gemidos de protesta y las maldiciones de los somnolientos Mikel y Joseba, que por suerte o por desgracia, compartían habitación con él. Sin embargo, formaba parte de la cotidianidad de la familia Aguirre: era de preveer que los trillizos se pelearan por lo menos dos veces al día, fueran o no mayorcitos para según qué riñas. Toda la familia se había reunido aquel fin de semana para celebrar el quinto cumpleaños de Juanito, el benjamín de Lope e Itziar, que tenía la carita llena de pecas y naricilla de granuja. Así, «los nietos» (y Asier, naturalmente) andaban jugando al pilla-pilla en el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de su tía Leyre, que, estrenando sus diecisiete años, se pintaba las uñas de fucsia a la sombra de un roble albar. En el salón, el tío Andoni había puesto un hechizo de insonorización para poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al estudio de sus libros de sanación y su hermano adolescente, Juan, se había sentado cerca de él a leer un libro, bastante enfurruñado... Fermín, Lope, Nuño e Itziar llegaban en ese momento del paseo que se habían dado juntos por el campo. —¿Dónde está Lola? —preguntó Fer echando una mirada en rededor. —¿Y Maia? —inquirió Itziar. Leyre levantó la mirada de sus manos y la paseo por el jardín, sorprendida. Por su parte, los tros tres pequeñajos se rieron entre dientes. —Jo, qué bien vigilas, hermanita —se rió Nuño para sí. —Pues se habrán ido dentro, no sé —Leyre se encogió de hombros. En ese preciso instante, las dos renacuajas de ocho y siete años se reían a carcajada batiente en el vestíbulo mientras veían a su tío Íñigo bajar en calzoncillos con snitches aladas, fingiendo que tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba con toda la potencia de sus cuerdas vocales: —¡Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica. O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica! Mikel le propinó una buena colleja, con los ojos en blanco según bajaba y le adelantó por un lado para coger a las mocosas de sus sobrinas y llevárselas a la cocina al hombro, como si fueran dos sacos de patatas (para gran regocijo de las primitas). —Qué desvergonzado —comentó Joseba con guasa—. Semidesnudo delante de dos señoritas. ¡Y tú quieres ser cura! —''Sufre..'' ¿Qué señoritas? —Si es que estás en la inopia. —Joseba se echó a reír. Íñigo siempre había sido el más despistado de los tres. Y el menos discreto. Se caracterizaba por lo juerguista, alegre y atolondrado. Mikel era más tranquilo y sosegado, solitario en ocasiones. Por último, Joseba, según ellos, era «el empollón de la famila». Eso sí, se parecían muchísimo físicamente. Los tres tenían los ojos grises de su madre, el pelo color cobrizo y las mismas facciones angulosas. Sin embargo, Mikel llevaba muy orgulloso un lunar en la barbilla e Íñigo tenía orejas de soplillo. Joseba, por otro lado, era miope y llevaba gafas de culo de vaso, así que no era difícil distinguirle de los otros dos. Aunque a veces los trillizos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, Joseba reconocía para sus adentros, que le gustaba tener de vuelta a Íñigo en casa. Hacía dos años, se había ido con unos amigos a hacer el Camino de Santiago y se había convertido en la relación con un seminarista madrileño. Al año siguiente le había dicho a sus padres que dejaba la carrera y se iba a Madrid con aquel amigo suyo, a San Dámaso. Quería ser sacerdote. Mikel y Joseba se habían quedado sin palabras. —Eh, tronco, te quedaste embobao, Joseba—se rió Íñigo ya vestido—. Tengo un hambre de aupa. ¿Y si desayunamos? —Creo que es ya la hora de comer. —¡Pues mejor! Los dos pusieron rumbo a la cocina donde su madre los mandó de inmediato a poner la mesa para todos en el jardín. Elena se ofreció a ayudarlos y aunque ellos le aseguraron que no era necesario, su cuñada se plantó: —Que estoy embarazada, no inválida. ¡Hombre! Yone se quedó sola en la cocina. A decir verdad, estaba algo preocupada. Su marido, que en ocasiones demostraba no tener muchas luces (¡ni pizca de tacto!), había despertado a Pablo y Aitor muy temprano y se los había llevado a jugar al quidditch sin avisar a Juan y ella, nada más verlo aquella mañana, había sabido que a su hijo no le había sentado nada bien el detalle. Por eso se había escondido con Andoni y se había puesto a leer. ¡A leer! ¿Cuándo se había visto que Juan abriera un libro, por la escoba de Bargota? Puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina con las viandas en una bandeja de camino al patio y ya fuera, los vio venir a los tres a lo lejos, con sus respectivas escobas. Lope supo que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que cruzó una mirada con su señora esposa. —Algo hice mal —les dijo a sus hijos de diecinueve y once años—. Pero le avisé de que me iba, ¿no? Y también le dije que volvería para el almuerzo... Aitor miró a su padre, muy divertido al verle pasar un apuro mientras Yone se acercaba a ellos. —No le dijiste a Juan que se viniera. —Pero si Juan no es mago. —Precisamente, aita —incidió Pablo. —Jo, chicos, pues haberme avisado... —No me di cuenta. Era muy pronto por la mañana —se excusó Aitor. —Sí, yo también andaba medio dormido... —Pobre Juanito. Si es que yo soy un bruto y no entiendo de estas cosas —murmuró Lope para sí. —Lope... —Yone frunció el ceño. —Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Dónde está Juan? —En el salón. Leyendo. —¿Leyendo! Voy volando... El cabeza de familia se desapareció allí mismo y su esposa mandó a Pablo y Aitor que se fueran a dar una ducha. A la hora de comer, fueron ocupando sus puestos en torno a la gran mesa ovalada que Gurritaco, el trasgo, había desplegado, limpiado y cubierto con el mantel antes de que Elena, Íñigo y Joseba dispusieron los platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas pertinentes. Itziar trajo el agua, su esposo, el vino, y Fermín ayudó a su hermana Leyre a servir la ración que Gurritaco había hecho aparecer; mientras, se escuchaban los grititos y risitas del sector infantil. Los últimos en sentarse fueron los recientemente reconciliados aita Lope y Juan El Mayor. Fermín se sentó entre su madre y se sintió abrazado por toda su familia por un momento. No había terminado de superar lo de Laura. Seguía pensando a menudo en ella y no había tirado a la basura los papeles con los que había empezado a investigar la causa de su muerte, sino que los había escondido en un cajón bajo llave en el trastero de su casa de San Sebastián. Ahora, no había vuelto sobre ellos y había empezado a rehacer su vida sin ella. Era consciente de que no habría sido posible de no ser por el apoyo y la ayuda de sus padres y hermanos. —Tengo algo para ti —le dijo Yone de repente. —¿Ah sí? —se extrañó él. —Llegó hace unos días. Es una invitación de boda. —¿Quién se casa? —preguntó Itziar con curiosidad. —Un compañero de Fermín de la universidad —contestó Yon—. ¿Te acuerdas de Mario, Fermín? —Claro. Era mi mejor amigo en la carrera. —Pues se casa en febrero con una bruja pamplonica —sonrió Lope—. A tu madre y a mí también nos ha invitado. —¡Con una bruja! Pues él era un muggle de tres pares de narices. —El amor es así —Yone se encogió de hombros. —¿Y dónde se casan? —Allí en Pamplona, pero lo celebran en Vera de Bidasoa, en el restaurante de Fernando Larumbe— respondió Lope. —El marido de la mayor de las Vilamaior —añadió Yone. —Hablando de amores y bodas, Fer, ¿a ti no te sale novia o qué? —saltó Íñigo, guasón. Fermín forzó una sonrisa, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Lola que contestó en su lugar: —Nada de novias. ¡Aita es mío y de mi ama solamente! Fermín se quedó mudo de la impresión, pero Aitor, Pablo y Juan se echaron a reír enseguida por aquella salida tan rara y, enseguida se les unió, con ganas de quitarle hierro al asunto y cambiar de tema. En realidad, Fermín ni siquiera se planteaba volver a salir con alguien otra vez. La idea le parecía hasta absurda. Nadie le había llamado la atención desde la muerte de Laura y se había hecho a la idea de que nadie lo haría: Laura había sido la mujer de su vida, se había ido y con ella todos los sueños y las ilusiones del amor. O eso pensaba él. —Qué divertido tiene que ser una boda mixta. —comentó Íñigo—. Seguro que, además, se presentará la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica española. ¡Vas a pasártelo bien! ---- «A veces llega un momento en que te haces viejo de repente: '' sin arrugadas en la frente,'' pero con ganas de morir; '' paseando por las calles,'' todo tiene igual color. '' Siento que algo echo en falta.'' '' No sé si será el amor.»'' Celtas cortos '' La senda del tiempo'' Bera, 1990 Fermín no se lo estaba pasando bien exactamente. Aunque se había alegrado de ver a antiguos compañeros de la carrera y la ceremonia en la Iglesia de San Nicolás había sido preciosa y lo había conmovido, el recuerdo del día de su boda había empañado el momento de tristeza. Sobre todo, al echar la vista atrás y darse cuenta de que el Fermín que fuera una vez ahora le parecía alguien completamente diferente. Puede que hubiera rehecho su vida, pero se había dejado atrás al chico vital y emocionado que una vez dijera «Sí, quiero» hacía diez años. Sentía un gran vacío dentro, uno muy pesado, y, allí, en el restaurante, sentado a una mesa vestida de blanco y rodeado de sus viejos amigos, no pudo evitar pensar que los años no pasaban en balde. —Fer, si no quieres el solomillo de ternera, me lo como yo, ¿eh? —le dijo Enrique, otro de sus amigos muggles de la facultad—. Está que te mueres. Fermín se rió entre dientes y se llevó a la boca un suculento bocado, no dispuesto a renunciar al banquete nupcial por nada del mundo. Los Aguirre se caracterizaban por el buen yantar y él no era ninguna excepción. A propósito de la comida, verdaderamente estaba para chuparse los dedos. Habría que felicitar al chef. De pronto, escuchó un gran estruendo al fondo, cerca de la barra de las bebidas. Al parecer, una camarera jovencita había montado un estropicio al habérsele caído al suelo una ristra platos sucios. Fermín arqueó las cejas. La pobre chica se había quedado helada, mirando el desastre como si no tuviera la menor idea de qué tenía que hacer a continuación; probablemente fuera nueva. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza, muy apurada y se fue corriendo a por una escoba y un recogedor, roja como un tomate. En estas, se chocó con una de las invitadas, una señora mayor con un vestido largo naranja y una esperpéntica trompetilla que acababa de salir del baño. La anciana gritó y dio un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio con tan mala pata que se pisó la falda del vestido y cayó sobre un carrito de metal donde estaban colocadas las copas de champán. Ante la expresión de horror de la camarera, el carrito salió rodando, tirado las copas a su paso por el salón. El carrito se dirigía inexorablemente a otro de los camareros, recién salido de cocinas, que llevaba con orgullo la gran tarta nupcial: un monstruo de nata de varios pisos que no le dejaba ver mucho más allá de sus narices. El carrito le dio tal golpe en las rodillas, que salió él disparado para atrás y la tarta disparada hacia delante. Fermín abrió los ojos como platos según la veía llegar volando, pero no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Se oyeron varios alaridos y un sonoro y viscoso: ¡PLAFS! La carcajada fue general. —Tienes un aspecto delicioso —se le ocurrió comentar a Enrique y, embadurnado en crema, nata y bizcocho, Fermín lo fulminó con la mirada. Enseguida tuvo encima a la avergonzadísima camarera, que se deshacía en mil y una disculpas y le rogaba que, por favor, le acompañara a la cocina para poder adecentarle un poco. Todo ello con un gracioso acento cordobés que acabó por inspirarle simpatía y disminuyó las ganas que tenía de matarla. Detrás de la camarera, se acercó también una de las invitadas de la novia y la dueña del restaurante, Amaia Vilamaior, guapísima en un vestido largo azul. No sabía muy bien Fermín, si llegaba para ayudarle a él o para tranquilizar a la chiquilla andaluza y princesa de los torpes. Acusando un embarazoso complejo de empalagoso, Fermín acompañó a las dos mujeres a las cocinas, donde el resto del servicio contenía a duras penas la sonrisilla. Lo sentaron en un taburete y le pasaron un trapo para que se limpiara un poco la cara. Fernando Larumbe, copropietario y cocinero en jefe, entre divertido y apesadumbrado, contempló su obra maestra de la repostería destrozada y esparcida en el pelo y el traje de chaqueta de uno de los invitados. Fermín aprovechó para decirle que las patatas panadera le habían salido de rechupete y el solomillo estaba soberbio. —¡Ay, Amaia, lo he e'tropeao tó otra ve! ¡Si e'que soy un desa'tre! ¡Ay, y tengo que recoger lo' plato todavía! —decía la camarera dando vueltas por la cocina con las manos en la cabeza. A Fermín le dio tiempo fijarse un poco más en ella. Era, alta y delgada, de figura estilizada casi perfilada en el sencillo uniforme negro y blanco. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño era rizado y oscuro, aunque algún tirabuzón rebelde se le escapaba del tocado y le regalaba a su rostro una pincelada de vulnerabilidad. Sobre su piel morena, destacan sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, almendrados y de pestañas largas y negras. —No pasa nada, Gloria. Ya los estaba recogiendo Julio cuando nos íbamos. —le sonrió Amaia—. Estas cosas pasan. Se llamaba Gloria. —A mí sobre tó, sí —Gloria asintió la cabeza con las manos en jarras y a Fermín le hizo reír—. Y musho. Me pasan musho. ¿Y cómo arreglamo e'to ahora si pue' saberse? —Pues con magia. —sonrió Amaia—. ¿Verdad, Fermín? —¡Ah, e' mago! —exclamó Gloria y abrió mucho los ojos. Fermín soltó una carcajada. Conque bruja ella también. Y bien guapa... ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si era una niña. ¿Qué podría tener? Menos de treinta, seguro. —Hombre, claro. Un Aguirre, nada más ni nada menos —Amaia sonrió mientras sacaba la varita—. Anda que no los habré atendido veces en San Mateo. La suya es una familia muy numerosa y accidentada. —Sí, si le tranquiliza a usted algo saberlo, señorita —dijo Fermín—. Si le tenía que pasar a alguien, me iba a pasar a mí. —Estábamo prede'tinao entonce, ¿no e' eso? —se rió Gloria—. Yo al cao y el cao a usté. Fermín se rió sin dejar de mirarla mientras Amaia lo dejaba libre de todo azúcar con un hechizo muy eficaz. «¿Predestinados al caos?», pensó la sanadora y sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez predestinados a otra cosa. Pudiera ser una coincidencia, pero en los lugares mágicos casualidades se dan muy pocas. Y aquel restaurante era muy, muy mágico, un punto telúrico nada más y nada menos... Fuera un encuentro fruto del azar o del destino, el primogénito viudo de los Aguirre no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gloria Lucena. —El traje ha quedado fenomenal —opinó Fernando, que frunció el ceño de repente—. Pero no puede salir de aquí con el traje de chaqueta tan inmaculado. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con la tarta? —Haces otra —contestó Amaia con mucha tranquilidad—. Te he visto decorar tartas más rápido de lo que volaba mi abuelo en escoba. Y los muñequitos de mazapán están intactos porque Julio no los había colocado todavía. —¿Otra tarta para doscientas personas? —preguntó Fernando con escepticismo—. No va a dar tiempo a que se hornee. —Yo te ayudo a golpe de varita. —Amaia le sonrió, con cariño. —No sabrá igual —suspiró él. —Si la haces tú, estará rica, seguro —Amaia le guiñó un ojo. —E'to e como las bodas de Caná: la Virgen María convenciendo a Cri'to de que haga milagro —murmuró Gloria al oído de Fermín y él se echó a reír. —No tenemos existencias —insistió Fernando. —Yo voy a donde haga falta a comprá —intervino Gloria, con determinación. —¡Pero si son casi las nueve! —Una hora meno en Canaria y en Portugal. ¡Y en el hemi'ferio sur todavía e de día! —Y te vas a ir a Chile a comprar levadura, ¿no? —se mofó Fernando. —Tengo una amiga en una agencia de viaje en Córdoba que me hace de'cuento seguro para un tra'lador trasalántico. De lo que marean. —Bueno, no creo que sea necesario recurrir a tanto —la apaciguó Amaia—. Yo creo que en Bera mismo habrá algo abierto para que pueda ir Gloria. —¿Y va a llevar las bolsas de la compra ella sola? —se rió Fernando—. Si esta hecha un guiñapo. Gloria, guapa, tienes que comer más, que te vas a quedar en los huesos. —Don Fernando, u'té ya pone pega solo por ponerla. —Que no, mujer, que es que me gusta tomarte el pelo. —Muy bonito, don Fernando, muy bonito. —Yo la acompaño —se escuchó hablar Fermín—. Total, no puedo volver dentro hecho un pincel, ¿no? —Pero si... —iba a decir Fernando. —Él la acompaña —cortó Amaia por lo sano—. Pues ya está. Idos ya, que no hay tiempo que perder. —¡Pero les tendré que decir qué tienen que comprar! —protestó Fernando y su mujer se rió y le dijo que era verdad, que les redactara una lista. Veinte minutos después se aparecieron Fermín y Gloria en el municipio para buscar todos los ingredientes para la tarta. Buscando una tiendecita abierta, caminaba Gloria a toda prisa por las calles, seguida de un aturdido Fermín, que empezaba a pensar que se debía de haber vuelto loco para meterse en aquel tinglado. No había luces encendidas. —Yo debería colgá el delantal —suspiró ella—. Ser camarera no e lo mío. Amaia fue muy amable al ofrece'me el pue'to, pero seguro que alguien podría serví musho’ mejó que yo. —¿Quería mucho ser camarera? Ella lo miró y sonrió. —No. En a'soluto, pero necesitaba el dinero. E'toy intentando ahorrá. ¡Ahí un sitio abierto! ¡Corra, señor Aguirre! Gloria se echó efectivamente a correr y Fermín tardó poco en seguirla hasta entrar un tiendecita de ultramarinos. El dependiente les avisó de que estaba cerrando, pero Gloria le puso ojitos y mil por favores y al final él terminó por ceder a condición de que se dieran prisa. —¿Para qué necesita el dinero, si no es indiscreción? —preguntó Fermín con curiosidad al salir de la tienda, cargado hasta arriba de bolsas. —No, bueno... me da algo de vergüenza, pero... —Gloria se sonrojó—. Me ‘‘gu'taría’‘ abrir una casa editorial. —¿Una casa editorial? —Sí. E algo ambicioso para una shica de veintisei año, ¿no? Pero hace tre que terminé la carrera y... —¿Qué estudió? —Hi'pánica. —Ya veo. —Pero no quiero se profesora. E'tuve haciendo prá'tica como correctora en Summa Magia, en Santander... ¿La conoce? —Sí, sí, claro... —Bueno, pue me gu'tó musho la e'periencia y ahora se me ha metío entre ceja y ceja se editora y aceptá autore tanto muggle como brujo —Gloria se ruborizó—. Ahora va a pensá que e'toy loca, ¿no? —Solo un poco —Fermín sonrió—. ¿Qué nos falta? Porque ahí estoy viendo un eroski... Mientras terminaban de aprovisionarse, Fermín miraba de soslayo a su compañera de desventuras y pensaba en toda la ilusión e iniciativa que ella tenía y que a él le faltaban. Hacía un década, acababa de terminar la carrera con sueños de montar empresas, de comenzar proyectos y comerse el mundo; ahora se conformaba con un sueldo fijo y con la mediocridad porque no tenía madera ni vocación de maestro y lo sabía. En cambio, aquella chica... Cuando regresaron al restaurante, dejaron todo en manos de Fernando y Amaia y cada uno se fue por su lado. Gloria a servir, con Julio y el resto de camareros y Fermín con sus compañeros de mesa, Enrique y Marina y sendos cónyuges. Marina lo miró de arriba a abajo nada más llegar. —Pues te has tirado un buen rato, pero te dejaron impecable, ¿eh? ¿Tienen lavadora y secadora ahí dentro o qué? —Algo así —Fermín se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿me perdí mucho? —En realidad, no. Mientras llegaba el postre, salió el padrino a contar chistes —contestó Enrique—. Pero mi mujer tiene ganas de bailar ya, ¿verdad, Irene? —Yo siempre tengo ganas de bailar —respondió ella, muy ufana. —¿Y va a haber tarta después del accidente? —preguntó Marina. —Me da que sí —Fermín sonrió. —¿Tenían una de repuesto? —inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, salio Julio, el camarero que había tropezado con el carrito de las copas, con la nueva tarta y hasta Fermín se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Fernando y Amaia se las habían ingeniado para prepararla. Aunque no fuera ni tan grande ni tan vistosa (y, como había dicho Fernando, no sabría igual con magia que con su ratito en el horno), era una tarta y sabía de uno a su derecha que se la iba a comer como si no hubiera mañana. —A lo mejor deberías esconderte debajo de la mesa, Fer, por si acaso —se cachondeó Enrique. —Qué gracioso... Después del postre, pusieron barra libre y música. Si bien el baile lo inauguraron la pareja de recién casados, con un vals de Tchaikovsky muy ensayado, Fermín sonrió al ver cómo sus padres eran los segundos en salir a la pista. Irene y Enrique no tardaron tampoco en imitarlos. Marina y Andrés los siguieron poco después y le dejaron solo en la mesa, observando como todo el mundo, brujos y ‘‘muggles’‘, iban y venían riendo, bailando y charlando. Miró a Mario y a su mujer una vez más, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, al principio de una etapa nueva, en el primer paso de un camino juntos. Volvió a apoderarse de él la añoranza... —¿Puedo sacarte a bailar, Fermín? —escuchó decir a su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Amaia Vilamaior lo sonrió. —Faltaría más —contestó él. —Mi señor esposo está ocupado esta noche, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir el baile con el segundo caballero más guapo de la fiesta, ¿no te parece? —Me saca usted los colores, sanadora Vilamaior —se rió Fermín mientras ofrecía el brazo a la bruja para llevarla y marcarse un rock and roll. Amaia se rió un rato de la forma de moverse de Fermín, que fruncía los labios, asentía con la cabeza y flexionaba ligeramente las rodillas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a darse cuenta de que Fermín no estaba disfrutando, de que todas las risas eran solo un escaparate para despistar. En sus ojos no había el menor asomo de alegría o diversión, sino un velo de oscuridad y amargura. Amaia apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del mago y lo miró con preocupación; él dejó de hacer el ganso por un momento para devolverle la mirada. —¿Estás bien, Fermín? —Claro... —¿Seguro? Fermín chasqueó la lengua y se llevó la mano a la cabeza hasta pasársela por el pelo mientras desviaba la vista. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, ni de si debía sincerarse realmente. Miró a Amaia nuevamente y por la dulzura y la humanidad escondida en el azul de sus ojos, cedió a aquel afecto desinteresado y benigno. —¿Una copa? Necesito un ron de duende para aclararme las ideas. Amaia asintió y se acercaron a la barra donde pidieron cada uno lo suyo antes de sentarse en una mesa vacía lo más lejos posible de los altavoces. —¿Tú crees, Amaia, que se puede volver a empezar? —¿Volver a empezar? —Sí. —Fermín asintió, muy serio. —¿Cómo volver a empezar? ¿A qué te refieres? —No estoy seguro... Supongo que... a volver a perseguir los sueños de la juventud. —Tú eres joven, Fermín. —No lo siento así. Cuando murió mi esposa, la razón para no derrumbarme del todo era mi hija, pero aún así, cuando me miro a mí mismo me descubro cansado, triste... asustado. —¿A qué le tienes miedo? Fermín cruzó y descruzó las manos, respiró fuerte y finalmente, contestó: —Al fracaso. —No se puede huir del fracaso. —Amaia sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas—. Nadie te puede garantizar que no te vayas a equivocar. —Sí, lo sé, los planes se malogran. —O no. A veces pueden salir bien, pero no nos definimos por nuestras derrotas ni por nuestras victorias, gracias a Dios. —No estoy yo tan seguro. —¿Y qué mayor derrota hay que pasar por la vida de puntillas? —Quizás una vida de decepciones. —Pero tú tienes un gran deseo dentro, Fer. Tú lo quieres todo de la vida. ¿Me equivoco? —¿Y qué si es un imposible? —¿Y si no lo es? ¿Podrías miras para otro lado y hacerte el tonto si existiera la mínima posibilidad de una vida plena? —Creía que sí. —¿Creías? —Eh... Esta noche he visto a esa chica andaluza, Gloria. Bueno, ella... Tiene una idea disparatada y anda por la vida jugando al dominó con los carritos de comida para terminar de jefa editorial —Fermín sonrió para sus adentros—. Me ha parecido una locura y, al mismo tiempo... Me ha abierto una herida que tenía... muy bien maquillada... Da igual. Gracias por escucharme, Amaia, creo que... Me voy a tomar un poco el aire y despejarme. Me duele un poco la cabeza... Fermín se levantó, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta el restaurante cuando ella volvió a llamarlo: —Fermín. Fer se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amaia. —Sí se puede volver a empezar. Yo lo hice. Con el ron del duende en el gaznate y mente y corazón atribulados, salió Fermín al exterior, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella última frase de Amaia ni su forma de mirar. Elevó la vista al cielo y vio los cuernos de la luna nueva, blanca y aun tan fina, resplandeciente en el aquel cielo tan oscuro y, aún así, tan plagado de estrellas. Cuando era adolescente y estudiaba Astronomía en la escuela de magia, se había sentido afortunado de saberlas allí y admirarlas, consciente de su historia y confidente de algunos de sus secretos. Y es que, fascinado, se había empapado de libros en la bibliotecas muggles y en los de la casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo aun a costa de enfrentarse a los abucheos de algún que otro cuadro del corredor de los Energúmenos (aunque entonces no le había importado). Todo porque una vez había mirado por el telescopio con su padre y sus hermanos Lope y Nuño desde el monte Urgull y se había maravillado al contemplar Saturno y sus anillos en todo su esplendor. Habían hecho vivac después y habían hablando de constelaciones y mitos hasta el amanecer. El firmamento se le había antojado un lienzo en el que algún genio había dispuesto una estela de luces infinitamente hermosa para que fuera mapa para buscadores de tesoros, brújula para desorientados, inspiración para artistas bloqueados y esperanza para soñadores. Y él se había clasificado en este último grupo. «¿Podrías miras para otro lado y hacerte el tonto si existiera la mínima posibilidad de una vida plena?». Fermín sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. —...y si el niño llora menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna... Fermín pegó un respingo. En un rincón, estaba la camarera de la melena rizada, canturreando para sí mientras miraba al cielo, sin percatarse de que él estaba presente. —Eh, ejem —Fer forzó una tos y ella lo miró. —Oh, perdone. Lo siento. Qué vergüenza —dijo Gloria con su deje andaluz y se cubrió la cara con las manos. —En realidad, no ha menguado —comentó él para romper el hielo—. Está... está creciendo. —¿Cómo? —La luna. Es luna nueva, no está menguando. —¡Ah! —exclamó ella—. No, si era solo una canción. ¿Te gusta Mecano? —Esta vez Gloria se había olvidado de llamarlo de usted, pero a Fermín le gustó el cambio—. Bueno, da igual —Gloria se sonrojó—. Sé que es luna nueva. El influjo de la luna es muy importante en mi Tradición. Mi padre me ha machacado con las fases durante años y años... ¿Has oído hablar del Cábala? —Eh, no... ¿Tradición Sufita? Gloria asintió. —En mi familia, hay un batiburrillo de sangre mágica musulmana, mozárabe y judía, de acuerdo con las pesquisas del afamado erudito Luis Lucena —Gloria uso los ojos en blanco. —¿Quién? Gloria se echó a reír y a Fermín le pareció que tenía una risa bonita. —Mi padre. —Ah. Bueno... Será mejor que vuelva dentro... —Vale —Gloria sonrió—. A mí me quedan todavía dos minutos de descanso. —Estupendo, que los disfrutes... —Fermín le dio la espalda y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cambió de opinión y volvió sobre sus pasos—. ¡Gloria! Ella lo miró sorprendida. —¿Sí? —Yo tengo dinero. —¿Perdona? —Gloria arqueó una ceja. —No me entiendas mal. Quiero decir que... Tú quieres dinero para abrir una casa editorial. Yo tengo ese dinero. Ahorros. Podría... invertir. —¿Ahorros? —Eh, sí, verás, tengo una medalla por la que recibo cierto dinero al año. Bueno, no es mía. Era de mi mujer. Me la entregaron cuando murió al más puro estilo cruz laureada de San Fernando. Sé que suena absurdo, pero... —¿Tu mujer murió? —Gloria parecía entristecida de repente. —Eh, sí, pero... —Oh, cuánto lo siento. —Gracias. Yo, yo tam... Da igual, lo que intento decir es que quiero invertir mi dinero en tu proyecto. Y me gustaría participar además, quizás como asesor o como socio... No lo sé, pero tengo una licenciatura en Ciencias Empresariales y... Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ---- «Ya no persigo sueños rotos, los he cosido con el hilo de tus ojos. y te he cantado al son de acordes aún no inventados.» Los secretos '' ''Pero a tu lado Granada, 1991 Se aflojó la corbata so pena de marearse en medio del festival por asfixia, como si no estuviera ya suficientemente atacado de los nervios. Gracias al triunfo de su primera publicación, iba a celebrar con su socia el despegar de su pequeña empresa con un espectáculo nocturno de flamenco en los jardines nuevos de la Alhambra, pero Fermín no pensaba en su reciente victoria laboral, sino en su compañera de aventuras, que, para colmo de males, llegaba diez minutos tarde. «De cortesía», le habría dicho Pedro, su amigo ‘‘granaíno’‘, que le había enseñado la ciudad por la mañana en su coche de segunda mano mientras escuchaban un disco de Los secretos. «Te echado de menos hoy exactamente igual que ayer», rememoró Fer una vez más y sonrió para sí. Gloria. Había echado de menos a Gloria. Y la echaba de menos. Incluso aunque llevara solo cinco días sin verla. Si echaba la vista atrás, casi parecía mentira o desvarío el cómo se habían conocido y cómo habían empezado a trabajar juntos. Fermín lo había apostado todo por el todo: había dejado su empleo en el Magisterium y se había volcado en la creación de Casa Aguirluz, la nueva editorial para magos que quisieran publicar dentro y fuera de los barrios mágicos españoles. Poco a poco, Fermín se había vuelto a enamorar. Primero, de la vida. Después de ella... —¡Fer! —gritó la joven bruja con su cascada de rizos castaños, con la mano alzada mientras corría malamente con sus tacones de aguja—. ¡Estoy aquí!¡Ya he llegado! Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco, de escote discreto, pero sugerente, sin mangas y con algo de vuelo, apenas dos dedos por encima de la rodilla. Un ligero toque de maquillaje y el pelo suelto. Fermín tragó saliva. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Era infinitamente complicado concentrarse en ocasiones teniendo al lado semejante Venus de piel oscura, pero cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que Gloria, además de guapa, era lista, divertida y generosa, Fermín echó el freno. Primero: era su compañera de trabajo y él le sacaba siete años de diferencia. ¡Siete años! ¿Cómo iba a fijarse ella en un hombre viudo, si seguro que se veía con hombres mucho más jóvenes (y probablemente bastante más alegres) que él? Mejor. Mejor que no se fijara porque... ¿y si acababan saliendo y terminaban mal por el choque generacional y terminaba también su proyecto? De cabeza al paro. Y Fermín tenía una hija a la que alimentar. Ni siquiera le había hablado de Lola a Gloria todavía. Un momento... ¿por qué no le había hablado de Lola todavía? Si llevaban cuatro meses viéndose toda las semanas por entonces... Pues por lo mismo por lo que le pedía el café solo y sin azúcar por las mañanas antes de que ella llegara, se respondía Fermín consternado. Por lo mismo que intercambiaban miraditas aquí y allá o se quedaban una hora hablando después del trabajo... ¡Por la escoba de Bargota, él, Fermín Aguirre Oyaneder, estaba coqueteando! ¡Con Gloria! —Fermín, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálido —le había preguntado Gloria esa vez en el local de Madrid el año anterior, mientras leía un manuscrito que le había enviado uno de sus autores promesa. —Tengo una hija —había soltado Fermín a bocajarro. Gloria había pestañeado en un intento por procesar la información. —¿Cómo? —Tengo una hija. Se llama Lola. Cumplió nueve años en mayo. —Nunca me habías hablado de ella —había dicho Gloria, visiblemente dolida. —Lo sé. Lo siento. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Eso había sido todo lo que se le había ocurrido decir. Se había quedado completamente en blanco. Gloria había cogido sus papeles, se había levantado y se había marchado sin decir una palabra más. Fermín se había sentido miserable. Por todas las razones equivocadas, pensó entonces. Porque, creía, había perdido a Gloria. Porque ahora que sabía que tenía una hija no querría nada con él y él, contradiciendo todas las pegas teóricas que se había puesto tan solo unos minutos antes, quería estar con Gloria. Maldita fuera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gloria. —¡Lo siento! Aquí traigo las entradas... ¡Sé que llego tarde! Ay, de verdad que lo siento. Tú que eres tan puntual siempre —las disculpas de Gloria le devolvieron al presente. Fer la sonrió: —Bueno, solo han sido doce minutos y cuatro segundos. —Los tienes contados... —Gloria se echó a reír. —Y sentidos cada uno de ellos. Doce minutos y cuatro segundos sin ti son un suplicio. —¡Coplero! —Sí, sí, te ríes, pero me los debes. Me debes doce minutos contigo. Y cuatro segundos. —Te regalaré treinta si quieres —susurró ella y le dio un beso en los labios—. Y los segundos que hagan falta. Fermín sonrió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo casi por inercia. Palpó la cajita bien escondidita dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. En realidad, iba a pedirle mucho más de doce o treinta minutos. —Anda, vamos a entrar, que si no, nos perderemos a tu hermana bailar. —Sí, ella sí que no me perdonará que lleguemos tarde. ¡Ay, qué ilusión! ¡Nunca he visto los jardines de la Alhambra de noche! ¡Y mira que he estado veces! Fermín disimuló el nerviosismo como buenamente pudo y paseó lado a lado con la señorita Lucena entre cipreses y flores... Por la calle de Alcalá, con las gafas de sol puestas y las manos apoyadas enl a cadera, le pilló por banda la bruja andaluza origen y consuelo de todos sus males. Con decisión, se plantó en tres zancadas delante de él para abordarlo, en el momento en que Fer andaba ido y se sentía más tentado de lamentarse por los rincones. Se plantó él, muy tieso. Se plantó ella, muy seria. Los dos como carámbanos de hielo, imperturbables en la acera y a verlas caer. —Me da igual —resopló ella. —¿Qué te da igual? —preguntó él. —Que tengas una hija. Que me hayas mentido me sienta peor que comer polvorones en agosto, pero no me importa que tengas una hija, Fermín Aguire. ¿Me oyes? —¿Y esto a que viene? —Fermín se cuadró. Ella no se inmutó. —Viene a que te quiero. Fermín enmudeció. —Te conozco casi tanto como a mí misma —prosiguió Gloria y empezó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano—: cortado, indeciso, con un sentido del ridículo por encima de la media (¡Que ya es decir!), nervioso, terco... —Hombre muchas gracias... —¡No he terminado! —Perdón, perdón... —Con tendencia a la depresión... —¡Joder, Gloria! —...Y caballeroso. Y responsable. Y generoso. Y sincero. Y trabajador. E inteligentísimo. Y bueno como pocos y... Y podría seguir aquí hasta el día del Juicio Final, Fermín, enumerando tus defectos y virtudes, pero dará igual todo lo que tú seas o hagas, porque yo te quiero igual. Te quiero de todas maneras, tal y como eres. Como si tuvieras veinte hijas. —Gloria se quedó sin aire prácticamente—. Y no me vas a echar. —¿Cómo? —Que no me vas e echar de tu vida, así como así solo porque te entre miedo. Que te está entrando miedo, que lo sé. Pero... —Gloria intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo sé que tú también quieres. Estoy segura. Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque... —Te quiero. —...aunque me digas que no, yo... ¿Qué? —Que te quiero. —¿De verdad? —Sí. —¡Que alivio! —exclamó Gloria, echándose a sus brazos. Fermín la estrechó contra sí y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Habían pasado mucho juntos desde aquel día; habían hecho frente a los obstáculos tanto de índole laboral como familiar (desde la antipatía mutua entre Luis Lucena y Yone Oyaneder hasta los celos abismales de la pequeña Lola Aguirre), pero no se habían rendido, sino que habían seguido juntos y habían vuelto a intentarlo con más ganas después de cada equivocación, por grande o pequeña que fuera. Por todo ello, aquella noche, después del evento con motivo del Festival Internacional de Música y Danza, Fermín se llevaría a parte a Gloria y le diría algo muy importante. Deesaba algo más que celebrar el haber sacado adelante una editorial. Deseaba empezar algo nuevo. —Mira, ahí está Macarena. —susurró Gloria, ya en las sillas. La señora de delante les chistó. Gloria puso los ojos en blanco cuando la otra volvió a darse la vuelta. Sonrió orgullosa al ver a su hermana pequeña taconeando como si le fuera la vida en ello sobre el escenario. Después del primer baile, la gente aplaudió con entusiasmo y Gloria se volvió para mirar a Fermín para saber si estaba disfrutando como ella. Se quedó un poco decepcionada. Bien sabía que al brujo vascón no le gustaba demasiado el canto flamenco, pero la danza siempre le dejaba sobrecogido; en cambio en esta ocasión, parecía que le había dejado algo indiferente. Tal vez estuviera preocupado por algo. —¿Qué te pasa? Estás ido. —No estoy ido. —Fer... —Perdona, es que tengo la mente en otra parte. —¿Es por Lola? ¿Se ha mosqueado porque hayamos quedado hoy? —No, no es eso. Quiero decir... Se ha enfadado, pero no es eso en lo que estaba pensando... Aunque Fermín no lo dijera, «enfadarse» era una licencia eufemística que se había tomado para hablar del tema. Cuando le había contado lo que se proponía a su hija, Dolores había enfurecido. Con todo, ello no había servido para disuadirle. —¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! —les gritó la señora de alante. —Anda, ven —Gloria se levanto y le dio un tirón de la chaqueta. Y mientras se alejaban de sus asientos y salían de su sila, Gloria le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Macarena, aun a sabiendas que se iba a llevar reprimenda en casa de todas formas. Se alejaron un poco en dirección al Generalife, escuchando en silencio el murmullos del agua en las acequias, a ambos lados del paseo. —No creo que tengamos permitido alejarnos tanto de los jardines nuevos. ¿Nos quedamos junto a las huertas? —susurró Gloria. —Mira, Gloria, iba a esperar hasta más tarde —Fermín no la hizo caso—, pero... me estoy poniendo histérico. —¿Esperar a qué? Fermín la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella. —Vamos... —Espera —Gloria sacó su varita y apuntó a Fermín y convocó un hechizo desilusionador primero sobre él y luego sobre ella—. Así, por lo menos, no tendremos problemas. —No deberían poder echarte de aquí. ¿No dice tu padre que uno de tus ancestros vivió aquí? —De hecho, dos de mis ancestros —puntualizó ella—. Pero eran solo sirvientes, el palacio nunca les perteneció. —Tecnicismos. Además, a este sitio le gustas —observó Fermín. Efectivamente, la magia del palacio abrazaba a Gloria, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga. Tal vez por eso, el hechizo desilusionador la había vuelto transparente, como si fuera de cristal. Él, en cambio, seguía opaco. —Eso es verdad —Gloria sonrió—. Se nota la magia amable, ¿verdad? Es muy dulce. —Bueno, yo no le caigo muy bien. Gloria le guiñó un ojo y agregó: —Tecnicismos. En el patio de la acequia, callados entre los parterres se dieron de la mano y empezaron a aligerar el paso. Gloria, dejándose llevar por el hechizo del palacio, se subió al bordillo del canal, sin importarle mojarse, de vez en cuando, entre las fuentes. Él no la soltó. —¿Adónde me lleva este capitán cristiano infiel, que me tiene secuestrada? —se burló ella. —Ya estamos cerca. —Habías estado ya en la Alhambra entonces. —Esta mañana, con Pedro. —¿Amenábar? —Sí. —¿De que le conocías por cierto? —Coincidimos en los campamentos mágicos, en Picos. De un salto, Gloria se bajó de la gran acequia y Fermín la cogió del brazo para conducirla hacia otra ala. Tras atravesar la alcoba lateral de la Sala Regia, ascendieron para desembocar en el Patio del Ciprés de la Sultana. —Cuenta la leyenda que aquí se encontraban en secreto Morayma, la esposa de Boabdil el chico y un caballero noble del linaje de los Abencerrajes —susurró él a su oído. —Muy romántico... Sí que has prestado atención a Pedro —sonrió Gloria—. Pero le descubrieron y lo convirtieron en la excusa perfecta para asesinar a los treinta y seis líderes de su tribu. El rey de Granada, Muley Hacén, los hizo llamar al patio de los leones y... —Gloria simuló un cuchillo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha al pasarlo en un movimiento horizontal. —Los mandó matar, lo sé —asintió él—. Además, yo poco tengo de caballero abencerraje. Aunque tú bien pasarías por princesa nazarí. ¿Sabes que más me ha contado Pedro? —¿Qué te ha contado? —Que dicen las leyendas de los magos, que una bruja de la servidumbre amaba secretamente al caballero. Y cuando escuchó a los soldados de Muley Hacen yendo hacia el patio, robó a su padre un arcón donde tenía preso un ifrit y lo liberó... —¿Y el ifrit le concedió tres deseos? —Solo uno. —Mecachis en la mar. ¿Y qué pidió? ¿Deseos infinitos? —No sé por qué, pero en las historias eso nunca se les ocurre. —Pecan de exceso de honradez. Bueno, ¿y qué pidió entonces? —Protección para su amado. Así, el genio se hizo invisible y mientras los soldados atacaban, convirtió al Abencerraje en uno de los leones de piedra. Después, le dijo a la bruja, que solo recuperaría su verdadero ser con ayuda de la magia más poderosa de todas y se desapareció en una voluta de humo... —Pues vaya protección... —La bruja llevó a Morayma al patio y la convenció para que besara la estatua. —¿Y lo hizo? —Sí, pero no dio resultado. Morayma se enfadó porque la hubiera molestado, se marchó y dejó a la bruja sola y desconsolada... Se abrazó a su león, se echó a llorar. Sus lágrimas de amor cayeron sobre la roca y transformaron al Abencerraje de nuevo en ser humano. —Oh. Qué bonito. —Y él la llevó a este patio, donde se había visto con Morayma, y le juró amor eterno. —Qué historia tan bonita. ¿Es verdad? —No lo sé, pero Pedro asegura que él es descendiente de la bruja y el caballero. —Pedro es un poco fantasma —se rió Gloria—. En cualquier caso, no hay duda de que este es un sitio precioso. —Por eso lo he elegido. —¿Me vas a contar ya que te pasa? —Sí. Verás, he estado pensando mucho. —Miedo me das. Fermín hincó una rodilla en el suelo y Gloria abrió los ojos como platos. —Gloria Lucena, quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Fermín, muy solemne, se sacó la cajita del bolsillo y la abrió. Dentro había una pulsera de plata—. No es un anillo como en las películas americanas, pero puedo prometerte que siempre te amaré. ¿Te...? —Sí —dijo Gloria en voz queda, sin dejarle terminar. Se puso de rodillas junto a él y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, le abrazó—. Me caso contigo. ---- «¿Y qué más da? Si son cosas de la edad. ¿Por qué la gente se inventa cien mil razones para hacerte cambiar?» Modestia aparte '' ''Cosas de la edad Bilbao, 1995 Maia y Lola caminaban por el puerto hacia el astillero e iban a la cabeza de a comitiva de tíos y primos, que charlaban animadamente los unos con los otros. Maialen observaba a Lola de reojo de vez en cuando, con mirada precavida. Probablemente porque su prima mayor estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Además, llevaba el pelo corto, muy corto, casi como un chico y desigual, de un lado, más largo que el otro. —¿Te lo has cortado tú? —preguntó temerosa en euskera. —Sí. ¿y qué? —No, nada. No se atrevió a preguntarle que había su padre al respecto. Quería a su prima, de verdad que sí, pero a veces se ponía de un borde... Su padre le había dicho que eran cosas de la edad y que se le pasaría algún día, pero Maialen había pensado que si eran cosas de la edad, a ella le tocaría pronto porque solo se llevaba un año de diferencia con Lola. En fin, qué se le iba a decir, ya afrontaría el temporal cuando llegara. —Voy a echar de menos al tío Mikel —le confió a Lola. Lola miró desvió la mirada hacia el mar y forzó la vista para intentar ver más allá de la línea del horizonte. No pudo. —Me gustaría irme con él. —¿No echarías de menos tu casa? —La voy a echar de menos de todas maneras... —¿Por qué? —Porque nos mudamos. —¿Os mudáis? —Alarmada, la treceañera abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Adónde? —A Madrid —Lola casi escupió la última palabra. Maialen entendió todo de repente. Quedaban explicados el mal humor de Lola e incluso ese horrible corte de pelo. Era su forma de expresar su disconformidad con una decisión más de los adultos... Maia lo sintió. Lo sintió mucho porque iba a echar de menos a Lola incluso más que al tío Mikel. Lola era su prima, pero también era su amiga y siempre habían estado la una para la otra. —¿Por qué? —preguntó otra vez. —Porque a la imbécil de Gloria no le gusta el clima. Por eso —Lola de una patada con saña a una lata que encontró tirada en el suelo. Maialen se guardó muy mucho de decir lo que pensaba. No pensaba que Gloria fuera ninguna imbécil. Era divertida, simpática y cariñosa y hacía muy feliz al tío Fermín. Y el tío Fermín era tan bueno que se merecía una mujer tan genial como Gloria. —¿Solo por eso? Lola se encogió de hombros. Su padre y esa también le habían dicho que resultaría más fácil para todos mudarse a donde estaba la sede de la editorialde la que eran copropietarios. Su pequeña empresa estaba creciendo y ambos estaban muy cansados de viajar todos los días... Además, Gloria hacía poco que había vuelto a quedarse en cinta y ya le resultaba muy duro trabajar tan lejos de Guillermo como para encima dejar ahora al bebé en San Sebastián. Lola pensó en el bebé. No estaba segura de que le gustara mucho la idea de otro niño en casa. Aunque, la verdad, a pesas de todos sus esfuerzos por odiarlo, adoraba a Guillermo; nadie se resistía su medio hermano, con sus ojitos azules de bueno y sus manitas chiquitinas. Era el niño más encantador del planeta entero. ¡Pero otro más y, encima, una niña...! Eso le habían dicho a su madrastra en San Mateo. Una niña hija de Gloria, a la que su padre iba a querer mucho más que a ella. Aquel pensamiento furtivo que se colaba en su cabeza de tanto en tanto y la hacía sentir muy desgraciada. Llegaron, por fin, al astillero donde estaba anclado el barco con el que partiría es misma tarde el tío Mikel, el segundo de los trillizos que se iba lejos ahora que Íñigo había entrado en la Orden de San Carlos Borromeo y vivía en Roma. Su tío Joseba se iba a casar pronto con su novia, Sonsoles, y le iba a comprar la casa de San Sebastián a Fermín. Lola suspiró. Mikel salió al muelle, sonriente, para despedirse de todos los que habían podido ir. El capitán Pinzón se prestó a enseñarle el barco al tío Asier y el primo Lope y, entretanto, los demás montaron casi una fiesta allí durante un buen rato; gritaron, rieron y cantaron canciones, y Lola y Maia se lo pasaron tan bien, que casi se olvidaron de que su tío se marchaba para pasar una buena temporada en alta mar. Sin embargo, cuando dijeron el último adiós y dieron la espada a la embarcación, Maialen cogió a su prima de la mano y a Lola se le escapó una lagrimita. —Tú y yo vamos a seguir siendo amigas aunque yo me vaya a Madrid, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, dejando toda su rebeldía en un segundo plano. Maia asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. ¿Me lo prometes? —Te lo prometo —respondió Maia—. Siempre serás mi amiga, Lola. Siempre. —¿No me vas a olvidar? —Ni hablar. —Vale. A una distancia prudente, caminaban Gloria y Fermín, que llevaba a su hijo menor dormido en brazos. Gloria se mordió el labio al ver la expresión mortificada de su marido. Cuando le habían dado las nuevas a su hija, la adolescente había tenido un ataque de rabia, había tirado una silla de una patada y se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño para después mutilar su larga melena oscura con las tijeras del estuche del colegio. A Fermín no le preocupaba tanto que fuese díscola, sino que Lola sufriera tanto. No dejaba de sufrir. Dolores, los dos lo sabían, tenía buen fondo y era más tierna de lo que dejaba ver últimamente, pero había perdido a su madre cuando era solo una niña y seguía siendo una persona herida, a la que le aterrorizaba la idea de perder todo lo demás, empezando por su padre y acabando por su pedacito de mundo. —A lo mejor deberíamos quedarnos en San Sebastián —susurró Gloria. —No, es absurdo. Y aunque nos quedáramos, eso no iba a hacer a Lola sentirse mejor —Fermín suspiró y agachó la cabeza—. Todo esa rabia que lleva dentro va más allá de una mudanza. —¿Y qué hacemos? Fermín miró a su esposa más enamorado que nunca. Gloria había acogido a Lola, aunque Lola no la hubiera acogida a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias —dijo Fermín. —¿Por qué, cariño? —Por hablar en plural. ---- «Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.» —La oreja de Van Gogh '' ''La playa San Sebastián, 2003 Sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar en el caserío. No habría necesitado la confirmación de Asier ni la mirada silenciosa de Yone. Es verdad que se había presentado allí sin avisar y que no había respetado el acuerdo al que había llegado con sus padres la noche anterior, peo no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Iba a llevarse a su hija a casa. No dijo adiós, solo volvió a desaparecerse, con la cabeza a punto de estallarse y, finalmente, la disipó a lo lejos, de espaldas a él, abrazándose a sí misma frente a la inmensidad del mar; la espuma le lamía los pies descalzos. La playa de la Concha estaba vacía a excepción de aquella solitaria figura, de pie, inmóvil. Las nubes pretendían sepultar el sol del amanecer en el este y un par de gaviotas solitarias sobrevolaban el cielo rumbo norte y graznaban a lo lejos; hacia frío, mas Lola no llevaba abrigo alguno, solo unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de lana. Fermín se quitó su anorak y se acercó a ella despacio para después colocárselo por los hombros. Ella no se inmutó y los dos se quedaron allí, estáticos, mirando el horizonte, de brazos cruzados. —Yo también lo echaba de menos. —comentó Fermín en voz baja. —No como yo —murmuró ella—. Tú la has olvidado. —¿A tu madre? —Lola le miró de lado, con cara triste—. No, nunca podré olvidarla. —Nunca hablas de ella. Ahora tienes a Gloria, a Guille, a Carmen y a Marcos. Mamá y yo somos parte de otra vida... —Lola, tú eres mucho más que parte de mi vida. Tú eres mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne. Te quiero con toda mi alma y nada ni nada podrá cambiar eso. Lola se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre y sollozó: —Aita, no quiero volver a Madrid. No quiero. Por favor, no me obligues. Fermín se giró para abrazarla y ella estalló y empezó a llorar más fuere. Poco a poco, empezó a calmarse y a respirar pausadamente. —Esto no es por Gloria, ¿verdad? Lola negó con la cabeza, escondida entre los brazos de su padre. —Es que... tengo veintidós años, aita... y no sé... no sé dónde está mi sitio. No sé quién soy. Me siento tan.. tan sola en Madrid. Y tan enfadada. Por favor, no me obligues a volver. —Tranquila, tranquila —Fermín le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. —No puedo volver. No encajo en Madrid, ni en tu casa. Solo aquí. Me hace sentir... más cerca de ella. Ahí estaba. El dolor profundo de Lola, que salía a la luz. Tal vez Fermín había empezado un nuevo camino, pero su pequeña todavía necesitaba algo más de tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma. Fermín se entristeció al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de decir. —Puedes quedarte en casa de los abuelos. Lola levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre, algo incrédula. —¿De verdad? —De verdad. Lola se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos e intentó sonreír un poco. Fermín negó con la cabeza y, para sorpresa de su hija, se sentó en la arena y dijo: —Sienta, anda. Ven aquí conmigo. Lola se sentó a su lado y Fermín volvió a mirar el mar antes de sonreír y decir: —Vamos a hablar de tu madre. Y Lola se acercó a él según escuchaba a su madre contarle cosas de su querida Laura y, poco a poco, se fue apoyando sobre su hombro, hasta olvidarse del frío, de las nubes y las gaviotas. La brisa marina le revolvió el pelo y se sintió arropada por los arrullos de las olas. Aunque no se lo dijo a su padre para no interrumpirle, lo supo. El mar estaba contento.